The Guilt of Our Decisions
by Madame Wilhelmina
Summary: Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy, you have earned yourself a one way trip to hell. Dark Ginny. DracoGinny.


Disclaimer: Hmmm... Nope not mine. Had to check the copy right first. Wait! Wait! Nope still not mine unfortunately.

**The Guilt of Our Decisions**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that said, the groom leaned in and kissed his bride. Mummers broke out through the crowd, mostly of how cute a couple the two made, and of how darling their children were sure to be.

One person however, was far from feeling happy. He sat in the back, hidden from view, and that was how he preferred it. He needn't cause a commotion, and that was exactly what his presence would cause.

He turned his head slightly to see the married couple come his way. The bride, as beautiful as ever, was all smiles. The groom, as handsome as she was pretty, was laughing as the two headed down the aisle, their guests cheering and laughing as they passed by. Bright lights and streamers erupted from the end tips of some of the rowdier guests wands.

The unwelcome guest got out of his seat, and headed out with the rest, doing his best to remain unseen. He slipped through the crowd and searched until he saw her. She was standing amongst a large group of people, her husband beside her. The people around them were chatting animatedly, congratulating the two no doubt.

He felt his eyes narrow as he surveyed the group. These were people that years back, were the very bane of both her and his own existence. That would have laughed at both their deaths. Now they stand there as friends, the past seemingly forgotten.

_'For them,'_ he thought sourly. _'But not for me.'_ But then they would probably still laugh at his death, so maybe his feelings were justified a bit.

He watches the celebration, the wedding party start, knowing full well that he shouldn't be there, that no one there, her least of all, wants him there, but staying all the same.

He watches as the groom pulls his bride onto the dance floor. He sees people getting up and dancing, aware that these are all the grooms family, his friends, his guests. She has none of her own to invite. No friends or family, nor loved ones that she can ask to attend. Not anymore.

Except him. But he was an unexpected guest, an uninvited one, so that hardly matters now does it?

He watches as everyone celebrates this supposed happy occasion. _'But it's not a happy occasion,'_ he thinks. _'It's a horrible one.'_ At least for him it was.

He finds a seat, and watches the events unfold. Watches everyone dance, watches them eat and drink, watches the couple cut the cake. Everything seemed so perfect, so light and carefree. It would be perfect. But it wasn't. It wasn't and he knew that. He wondered if she did too?

He would have to talk to her eventually, he realizes this. He doesn't know quite how she will respond, but guesses that it will be anything but a good meeting between the two. _'The first meeting in years,'_ he thinks.

**oooOOOOOOOooo**

He waits and eventually he gets his chance. She breaks free from one of her chattering friends and heads off in another direction. He glances around, making sure that no one sees him. Then he rises out of his seat and follows her. As soon as they are a good distance from everyone else, he speaks up.

"Congratulation, Mrs. Malfoy, you have earned yourself a one way trip to hell."

She whirls around on the spot, and as soon as she catches sight of him, begins to actually seethe.

"You!" she snaps, viciously. "What is it you want? Have you come to ruin my wedding day?"

He smiles at her. It is a false smile, one as cold as the family she married into, and therefore is all that she deserves.

"No, Ginny dear I haven't," he said, "I just came to wish my darling baby sister congratulations on her marriage. Now that it's official, you and your lover can become death eaters together! If you aren't all ready that is."

He had told himself that he would remain calm. That he was just here to talk to her and that was all. But seeing her there glaring at him, with a look of utmost loathing on her face, he couldn't help but feel his temper rise.

"Fuck you Ron," she spat out. "You know thats not true. You came to mock me. Just admit it."

He smiles all the more coldly still. "Whatever gave you that idea, Gin? Haven't I just told you that all I came here for was to to say congratulations on your marriage and the best of luck? Speaking of which."

He glanced around once pretending to be looking for someone, then turned to Ginny and said in tones of mock concern, "So where is Ferret Boy? Busy taking leave so he can go screw his fucking whore Parkinson?"

That did it. If Ginny hadn't of looked furious before, she did now. Her eyes darkened rapidly, her hands that were previously curled into fists at her sides, uncurled, she reached for her wand.

Before she had a chance he beat her to it. With a casual flick of his own wand, hers came soaring out of the fold in her dress that she had it in. It flew into Ron's outstretched hand. He caught it deftly and smirking pocketed it.

"Now really!" he said. "Starting a duel at your own wedding! With a guest! Such a bad hostess you make!"

"I'm sorry if I can't manage to be a good hostess to blood traitors," Ginny snapped, her brown eyes, usually so warm, were cold and dark. "Now stop fooling around and tell me why you're here!"

"I wanted to see if you would go through it," Ron replied. His tone was serious, he was no longer mocking her, she could see that.

"Go through with it?" she repeated, looking incredulous. "Of course I was going to go through with it. I sacrificed too much, gave up too much for this, to not go through with it."

"That was your choice," Ron replied, softly. "All that was sacrificed, all that you gave up. You choose to give it up. You chose to when you choose Malfoy, remember?"

"You were against me!" Ginny cried suddenly. Ron not having expected such an emotional reaction from her jumped a little. "You all turned against me! Just because you didn't like his family."

"His family, Gin this was more than just his family, this is about you! What you were turning into."

"What do you mean what I was turning into?" Ginny asked angrily. "I haven't turned into anything, it was all of you! Pulling away from me. And then Mum and Dad were kind enough to disown me."

"They weren't going to condone having death eaters in the family! Do you know how much it hurt for them to do that? You were one of their children, their only daughter no less!"

"And how do you think I felt!" Ginny cried. "I was sixteen and they just threw me out!"

"Now you know that's not true Ginny. They gave you a chance, many of them, in fact. You just kept blowing them. All those times you sneaked out. Your hidden relationship with Malfoy. How about the dark arts books Mum found a stack of under your bed when she was cleaning your room! Do you remember that? Or the letters from the Headmaster saying that you were hexing muggleborns!"

"So thats all reason enough to disown me!" Ginny protested, "because I wasn't like them and the rest of our perfect little muggle loving family."

"No Ginny," Ron said. He walked up to her and before she could stop him, pushed back her sleeve. There burnt into Ginny's left forearm, was a skull and intertwining snake. The Dark Mark.

"That's why," Ron whispered. He looked up at Ginny and she was astonished to find that there were tears in his eyes. "Because of that mark. And what it symbolizes. What our family has been fighting against. What your new family is fighting for."

For a moment the two locked eyes. Ron's blue eyes searched Ginny's brown ones, trying to ascertain any sign of remorse, any sign of the old sister he used to have, before Draco Malfoy and his band of Slytherin's got to her. Before they all ruined her.

Before she ruined herself.

Suddenly Ginny could take no more of this. Breaking eye contact with her brother, she stepped back, and fixed him her most heated gaze.

"If you thought that I was really not going to go through with it you were wrong," she said. Her words were like ice, though her eyes were like fire. "I am not the Ginny you used to know."

"I've realized that," Ron replied. He sighed, shifting uncomfortably on the spot.

"I didn't come here to pick a fight with you." He says this quietly, so that she can hardly hear him speak. "That was not my intention at all. But remembering who you were, and who you were expected to be, well seeing this you gets me angry. Because then I am forced to acknowledge that the old Ginny is gone, and that a mere shadow is taking her place."

For a moment Ginny was too shocked for speech. She quickly got a hold of herself and sneered. "Well that's good for you. I'm glad that you finally realized that. Now why don't you just go home to your mudblood. You can cry to her."

Ron's eyes flashed. "Don't call Hermione a mudblood," he said, looking furious, "she is twice the person you will ever be." With that he reached for his pocket. Ginny thought for one fleeting second that he was going to pull out his wand and hex her, for her remark against his wife, but then she saw that the wand he had pulled out was not his but her own.

"Here," he said. He threw back her wand. She caught it just as easily as he had before. "I'm sorry to have bothered you Mrs. Malfoy. I'll be out of your way shortly so that you can go back and be with your guests."

With that said, he turned and walked away. Ginny couldn't be sure but she could have sworn that she saw an odd glint to his eyes that looked suspiciously like tears. She could have remarked on it. Draco or any of her friends would have.

But Ginny couldn't. How could she when she was crying as well.

**End**

How was it? We all know that Ginny would never really become a death eater or marry Malfoy but this is fanfiction. So anything go's. Please read and review!


End file.
